Desfecho
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Foi exatamente como Naruto havia dito... Pseudo-DeathFic. OneShot.


**Desfecho**

Foi exatamente como Naruto havia dito: "_Nós dois vamos morrer_". Lá estava, a vila de Konoha, chorando a morte do Uzumaki, que anos antes era visto com olhar de desprezo. Toda aquela cerimônia digna da morte de um herói, de um Hokage. Pobre Naruto, seu sonho de virar o ninja mais respeitado da vila se foi, junto com sua vida, por culpa de alguém que ele considerava seu melhor amigo. Por mais que Sasuke desprezasse Naruto, ou dissesse que iria destruir a vila da folha, o sentimento de amizade permanecia vivo dentro do loiro e ele fazia de tudo para salvar o moreno, mesmo sabendo o final trágico que tudo isso teria – no caso, teve.

Na primeira fila estavam Kakashi, Sakura, Sai e outros senseis e 'alunos' – que agora já eram chuunins e jounins. Até o Kazekage viajou de Suna até Konoha para o velório e enterro do loirinho que mudou a cabeça de tanta gente. Kakashi fazia o possível para não chorar, coisa que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, já que o sensei perdeu dois pupilos de uma só vez. Sakura não sabia se chorava ou se ficava impassível, alguns comentavam que ela estava feliz pela morte dos dois garotos. Sai continuava o mesmo de sempre, sem saber como reagir.

O enterro foi longo, mas tinha finalmente acabado. As pessoas iam embora gradativamente, até que sobraram apenas três pessoas na frente da lápide com o nome de Naruto gravado. Kakashi, Sakura e Sai continuavam lá, e ficaram por um bom tempo, tristes – ou não – com a morte dos dois garotos. Quando eles finalmente foram embora, uma pessoa saiu de onde estava escondida e andou até a lápide. Seus passos eram curtos e rápidos, e ela carregava uma rosa branca em suas mãos.

A garota de longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados estava parada, olhando para os caracteres que formavam o nome da única pessoa que ela amou. A primogênita dos Hyuuga, Hinata, estava lá chorando por Naruto, pelo seu Naruto. Depois da batalha com Pain ele sequer falou com ela, sequer a viu, tudo havia acontecido rápido demais. As lágrimas saíam dos olhos brancos, percorriam o rosto e se precipitavam no queixo, caindo no chão. Até que Hinata começou a falar, falar para o nada, na esperança de que o Uzumaki a ouvisse:

- Sabe – ela começou – eu sempre te admirei muito. Seu jeito decidido, nunca desistindo de nada, eu me espelhava em você para ser uma boa ninja e orgulhar meu pai. Uma pena que foi o seu jeito ninja que o levou para onde você está agora, Naruto-kun. Eu sempre te olhei de longe, observando cada movimento seu, cada palavra sua, observando você, e você nem me notava. No Chuunin Shiken eu fiquei muito feliz quando você começou a dizer aquelas palavras que me encorajaram, você é realmente um exemplo de ninja. Sua convicção e seus sonhos eram tão contagiantes, e o seu sorriso era tão cativante que quando eu percebi, havia me apaixonado. O meu problema sempre foi a timidez, tanto que em longos anos, não consegui me declarar. Quando Pain atacou a vila e você estava naquele estado deplorável, eu senti que era a minha chance, e de súbito consegui dizer tudo que estava preso há anos no meu coração. Mas eu lhe peço sinceras desculpas Naruto-kun, mas eu não pude lhe proteger. Eu te amo

Enquanto dizia as palavras sinceras, a voz de Hinata se embargava e ela não continha mais o choro. Agachou-se em frente à lápide e posicionou a rosa branca sobre a mesma, levantando-se logo após, limpando as lágrimas e andando devagar até onde o primo a esperava. Mesmo limpando o rosto, o teimoso choro não dava trégua, e ela foi até a mansão Hyuuga sendo abraçada e consolada por Neji. E foi naquela mansão onde Hinata dormiu chorando e sussurrando: "_Te amei, te amo e te amarei Naruto-kun, sempre_".

* * *

Essa fic curtinha eu fiz dedicada à minha irmã mais velha, Débora-onee-chan. A nee-chan não gosta de UA e ama NaruHina, então, ao reler alguns capítulos, eu fiz essa fic.

Essa fanfic foi inspirada no capítulo que a Hinata se declara pro Naruto (que eu esqueci qual é) e no 486 se não me engano, que foi quando o Naruto disse: Nós ambos vamos morrer (de acordo com a tradução do narutoproject ou dattebayobr, não sei).

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu particularmente achei que nunca mais consigo escrever algo igual. E eu quase chorei escrevendo (tanto que eu quase coloquei o nome da fic de Um litro de Lágrimas).

A fic se chama "Desfecho" porque foi esse o final alternativo criado por mim depois de uma luta de verdade entre o Sasuke e o Naruto, sem Madara's, Zetsu's, Sakura's e etc. para atrapalhar.

Aceito reviews contendo: sugestões, críticas, elogios e etc... Sou uma autora de bem com a vida 'xisdê'

Cherry Kisses pra vocês

Kaori Cherry 'Hime'


End file.
